1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display methods and apparatus.
More particularly the invention relates to such methods and apparatus for using data representing a three-dimensional surface to produce a two-dimensional display constituting a perspective view of the surface.
In the present specification the term perspective view includes a quasi-perspective view, e.g. an isometric view.
One particular application of such methods and apparatus is in an aircraft for providing a pilot with a real time display of the ground terrain ahead of the aircraft e.g. to assist navigation in poor visibility.
2. Description of Related Art
In known such methods and apparatus the display comprises a grid of lines appearing to conform to the surface. However such a representation of the surface is found by users to be aesthetically rather unsatisfactory, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a display of more satisfactory form in this respect.